NorwayXBullied! Reader: Let It Go
by Artycomicfangirl
Summary: A Songfic Of Demi Lovato's 'Let It Go' from the Disney's movie 'Frozen' (Highschool AU)


"NOBODY IN THIS WORLD LOVES YOU AND THEY NEVER WILL! FACE IT! IT'S THE TRUTH!" Lukas heard a shout, more like an angry declaring yell coming from the school hall. As he turned a corner, he managed to bump into a girl with (Hair length, hair colour) hair tied up in a braid and wearing (clothes ect ) who he noticed had tears streaming down her face. He peeked over the corner to see a bunch of random bystanders and high school's meanest group of girls. The Leader girl, Melissa, had a mean smirk playing on her lips, she was obviously looking very proud of her self.

Melissa was once his girlfriend and everyone thought that they were a couple. Everything went smoothly, until Lukas realised that his girlfriend was starting to be a little bit clingy to him and that her insults and teasing on others were starting to get out of hand. This kept up for quite some time, the insults getting much meaner and the clinginess was getting so annoying that he decided that it was over between them. Lukas was actually the silent type, a mystery for some of the people who just met him and an enigma for the people who don't know him but have heard from rumours.

Lukas may seemed to not show emotion much and a hard to understand guy, but the truth is, he's actually not that bad and can be really nice and sweet through his actions as Tino once said.

Which is why he couldn't date and be with a girl who would act like a total mean witch.

"Ah Lukas! There you are! I've missed you so much!' Melissa cried out in a fake sugary tone that was meant to soften his heart, but instead, it only seemed to annoy him even more. She had open up her arms to hug him, but he pushed her away.

"Really? Is that all you can come up with? He said in a calm tone, his face not showing any emotion. The girl quivered her lip, pretending that she was on the verge of crying.

"W-What do you mean?" She questioned in a shaky, but fake tone.

"Don't think I didn't see you making that girl's moment of life a living hell…" He retorted calmly. Melissa narrowed her eyes at the comment.

"And… why do you care?"

"Because I just do…" He said, managing to keep his tone sound emotionless.

"You know I'm still your girlfriend…"

"Was my girlfriend, or have you lost your brain?" He said and walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Melissa questioned. Lukas turned around at looked at her with a slightly exhausted expression hidden in his features.

"And… Why do you care?"

* * *

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

(Name) was hiding under a tree outside of the school, with her head buried in her tucked in legs. Her small stream of tears sliding down her face now turned into sobbing.

(Name) was a nice and kind person, but she was massively shy and was always a 'Follow the rules' type of girl. She was also quiet, as some of the other teachers had said so.

Ever since (Name) was the new girl of the high school, things just went smoothly and there were no problems at all for half the of day. Unfortunately, a certain mean girl got jealous on how easy it was for (name) to make people like her easily, and decided that (Name) would be her long time bully target. Melissa would pick on (name) most of the time, but name didn't stand up for herself and decided that it was for the better to not tell anyone about her problems, afraid that this would only cause more complicated troubles.

It was not long before (name) noticed that the students started to stray away from her and stopped sitting with her. She was thinking "what was this place coming to?" when she discovered that Melissa had been telling everyone at school nasty rumours about (name) and this put off many people.

She took in Mellissa's insults but she told herself that those insults and mean acts didn't matter and that she should just forget about them. The mean things and insults kept piling on every day, building up like it was almost overflowing until one day, with that one mean sentence, a sentence that wouldn't have affected her before, (Name) finally couldn't hold in her hurtful emotions and she lost it then and there. Her mind was at a blur even when she was still running.

She was thinking "Was I really too dense to see the truth?" "Did everyone pretended to be nice to me, but in reality they don't like me?" "Was Melissa right when she said when she said that nobody will love me?" (Name)'s mind was arguing with her heart, every reason that popped made (name) unsure of herself.

(Name) stopped crying and decided that she wanted to stay out here. She wanted to be alone, isolating herself from reality and to drift away in her own world that only she ruled and controlled over like a queen, to forget everything and keep her swirling problems and loose them in her world..

Just for a moment…

Just for a moment…

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried

She was starting to drift away in her peacefulness when she heard the soft shuffling of the grass. A guy her age peeked out from behind the tree to look at (name). (Name) Studied the face closely, The guy had light blonde hair and fair skin. The thing that stood out was his deep blue eyes, which matched his blue long sleeved shirt, brown jacket and jeans. (Name) noticed a little ornate cross shaped pin that held back his bangs.

This was obviously Lukas, the most popular guy at this school.

She immediately wiped her tears away to make herself look like nothing went wrong.

"I'm sorry… do you need something?" She said meekly, managing to choke through her tears.

"No…" He said. (name) laid her head between legs again.

"Then I guess you don't need me for anything…" She said softly, with a hint of sadness in her. Instead of walking away from her like everyone did, Lukas sat down next to her.

"I saw what happened earlier…" He stated.

"…oh…" She replied. Lukas shifted his position a little and turned to face (name).

"Are you okay?" He said softly and reassuring. Even though name was thinking in her mind of how obvious the situation is, she brushed that though off because it was a long time since anyone had ask her if she was okay. She usually replied with a yes or "I'm fine" while trying to smile. She realized that tears were flowing down her face again.

"Well… not really…" She replied with a small smile, but went back to her sad state. (Name) then heard Lukas ask her one of the weirdest questions that she has ever heard in a while.

"Can you… tell me how you feel right now?" He asked with a gentle voice. (Name) didn't want to, but she somehow found herself spilling out her whole emotional story.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,

Be the good girl you always had to be.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

Well now they know.

"And so… I kept telling myself, don't let anyone see how you really feel, don't show them that those mean words can affect you, show anyone that you are weak…" Lukas listened to (name)'s every word.

"So I thought, if I conceal my problems from the world, nobody would know and Melissa wouldn't pick on me… everything would be okay…" (name) hung her head low.

"But these swirling storm of emotions got out of me… And now Melissa knows that I can be upset easily if she tried a few goes at me…." (Name) closed her eyes and sighed. Lukas turned away didn't say anything. He sat there with (name) for a while, sometimes glancing at name from time to time. He suddenly felt an unknown feeling tugging in his chest, with every glance that he took in of (name), he felt like he wanted to do something…

Something for (name)…

Lukas felt something cold on his nose, the feeling melted away as soon as it came. He looked up from under to tree to see that it had started snowing, snowflakes were falling gently from the sky and already covering some of the nearby bushes. He suddenly got an idea.

"Do you want to have a walk with me?" He asked.

"W-what?" (Name) questioned, a little surprised.

"Do you want to have a walk with me? He repeated again.

"Um okay… I gue-!" Before (name) got to finish her sentence, Lukas gently took her by the arm, his face still showing no emotion and his tone still calm as ever. (Name) squeaked a little and her eyes went wide at the sudden contact, but she soon got used to it.

* * *

Lukas and (name) walked away from the school for a few metres away and were now near a big pond in the local park. There was no one in the park and it was mostly quiet, count out the noise of the animals.

"Here…" He said. (name) was a totally confused.

"Um…it's quite a nice pond…" She commented awkwardly.

"No, watch this…" He replied. (name) watched closely as Lukas walked over to the edge of the lake. He put his woolen gloved hand just a centimetre above the water's surface and muttered something to himself.

(Name) couldn't believe what had happened next, she didn't even think if it was possible.

She watched with an open mouth as the pond started to turn to ice, the ice shards coming from his hand and spreading out over the pond. It was not long until the whole pond was frozen over.

(Name) was still watching open mouthed when Lukas walked out onto the now frozen lake. He turned around and offered her a hand.

"But… isn't that dangerous?" (Name) asked, a bit scared since she had never ice skated before in her life, let alone see a pond freeze up with unknown forces.

"It's not, trust me…" He said in a reassuring voice. (Name) slowly took is hand and found herself immediately being pulled out to the middle of the pond.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

(Name) was a bit scared at first, especially when Lukas started twirling her around but soon after, she felt free and happy and felt like she was flying, a feeling that she haven't felt in ages.

"You haven't been outside much have you?" He questioned, easily reading her expression.

"No… not really…" she replied back while giving a small smile. The two skated for half an hour until they decided that they had had enough of ice skating.

"How did you do that?" (name) asked.

"Do what?"

"The magic superpowers thing…. I thought that kind of thing didn't exist.

"Well… it actually does exist, magic flows everywhere… it's just good at hiding and concealing themselves from the world…" He answered and kicked a pebble on the ground, his face suddenly turning into a slight frown. (Name) felt that something was not quite right.

"Whets wrong?" she asked softly. Lukas sighed.

"Although the powers I possess have beautiful qualities to them, they can also be a curse…"

"What happened?" (Name) asked, she was feeling concerned for the Norwegian guy. Lukas never told the story to anyone, but he somehow felt he wanted to tell (name) and suddenly found himself spilling out his past story.

"When my brothers and I were little, we used to always play out in the snow every winter. I was helping Mathias build a snowman with my magic when I saw my little brother Emil being cornered by a gang of kids that were older than him. They were picking on him and I started to get worried, and then I saw the kids starting to shout at him and punched him in the face… and then…" Lukas clenched his fists, but continued to speak.

"I got so angry that day, they were hurting my little brother I just ran up to kid who punched him in the face, screamed at him and shot him with a blast of ice…" He finished and sighed. (Name) was amazed, yet shocked at his confession.

"If you were wondering if the kid was okay, he was lucky that it was only a weak ice beam… but I still regretted that because I just hurt someone…" (name) still didn't speak.

"After the incident, word got around the town pretty fast and the kids at school started calling me a monster or a freak and other bad things. People were so worried about my powers that they started to stay away from me and not speak to me, I was just a little child back then. I was really upset of all of this but my mother was concerned and worried for me that she decided that we should move out town and move here. Before we left, I used my magic to make everyone in the whole town forget about that horrible day and what I did. Even though everyone had forgotten, I was the one who still had to carry that memory forever and I could never forget it. So when we moved to this town, I started a new life, tried to get along with everyone and somehow became the most popular guy in high school…" Lukas finished with a sigh.

(Name) felt like that she wanted to cry again with him at such a sad story, and then she realized.

Lukas may be popular and got some of the girls at school fawning over him, but he is like (name) in many ways. They both have a reason to conceal and hide their emotions and had been bullied, once for Lukas. He had to act all mysterious and look emotionless to hide his true self, while (name) tried to keep all of those emotions inside of her every time Melissa picked on her.

Lukas brushed away the thought and apologized "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you feel sad again…" He told (name) softly.

"It's okay..." She smiled. (Name)'s smile seemed to have some sort of effect on him and he found himself blushing for no reason at all, he didn't know why.

"So where do you want to go next?" She asked.

"How about that big snow covered hill over there?" He pointed to a peak of the hill behind mass of forest trees. (Name) nodded with a smile and started walking, not caring if the distance was quite far because she felt so free and her sad emotions were drifting away.

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.

Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.

I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.

Lukas also felt free as well. All of these years, he had been drowned In the memories of hurting that boy, but walking with (name) where ever he wanted to go made all of his worries and grief go away.

When they reached the hill, the two were both greeted by a wonderful view of the snow covered town below. The sunlight went through the ice crusted trees making the ice shine with wondrous light.

"Wow… I had never seen the town from this point of view before…" She breathed out in wonder. Lukas made a small smile for the first time in ages since his childhood. He thought why was making him feel like this when he is around (name)? He felt like he could do anything and not have a care in the world when he is near her.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand, and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

"Maybe… is this what this feeling is? Something that he haven't felt in a long time? Sure that Melissa liked him once, but the feeling that he shared with her never felt like this… is it possible that he is in lo-"He snapped him out of his thoughts and his smile faded away just in time as (name) turned around to face him.

"So, do you have anywhere else that you would like to go?" (Name) questioned with a smile. Lukas thought for a moment. He wanted to show name the most amazing thing he could think of to show how he felt towards her. He wondered through his thoughts until he found a great idea, an idea that will really amaze her. He held her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Hold on and stick close to me…" He calmly said, but his eyes were twinkling in the sunlight.

"O-okay…" (Name) managed to reply nervously.

Lukas started running while pulling name along behind him, he was picking up speed and was running towards the high edge of the big hill.

"Okay, when I jump, hold on until you can gain some footing!" He called out through the speeding winds.

"W-wait, What!?" (Name) squeaked shockingly.

"JUMP!" Lukas yelled as he leap off the edge of the hill and was now in midair. He held on to her tightly as they were falling.

"LUKAS! WE'RE FALLING!" (Name) screamed in fear as she held on tightly to Lukas.

"Don't worry, we won't fall!' He reassured and clenched his fists. His fists started to glow with blue and green light and energy started to flow out. With one swift move, Lukas unclenched his fists and made swipe motion with his arms, causing the energy to move at his will and forming a path of ice in midair. Lukas landed on the ice path and pulled (name) onto the ice with him. (Name) tried to grip and almost slipped, but Lukas held onto (name) and helped her to slide on the path

Standing frozen

In the life I've chosen.

You won't find me.

The past is all behind me

Buried in the snow

(Name) got over the fear of heights and had gotten used to sliding on the path. Every time a path almost ran out, Lukas would use his magic to create a new one so they won't fall to the cold ground. (Name) started to enjoy the feeling of the cold air rushing past her face and through her hair and the way Lukas pulled her to the next ice slide.

"Hey, look up… He said. (Name) managed to look up and gasped in amazement. The Sun was partially hidden behind some white clouds, but sunlight still shown through, making some of the icy lakes and ponds below glimmer. The view was magical, like she was in another world. It was beautiful and amazing beyond words.

"I've been on a plane a few times but…wow… this is amazing…" (Name) breathed. A bubbly feeling welled up inside of Lukas, but was soon faded away to concern.

"I think we should go back down now…" He stated and guided the ice path with his magic. Lukas got down from the ice and helped (name) down. The two of them watched as the ice path disappeared in rays of shining light. (name) dusted herself off before turning to face Lukas.

"I really had an amazing time…" She smiled.

"It's not a problem…" He replied. He was suddenly embraced in a warm hug by (name), he really was surprised and tensed up, eyes wide.

"Thank you…" She whispered softly. Lukas felt the warm bubbly fuzzy again and a blush started to colour his cheeks. He managed to close his arms around (name) and return the embrace. He closed his eyes and was enjoying the embrace, when something else entered his mind, the memory of his childhood of the unforgettable day.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" The memory of him hurting the bully with his magic. He went over to Emil and hugged him. Little Lukas turned to the direction of the bullies who's expressions were in complete shock.

"DON'T YOU GET IT!? I SAID STAY AWAY!" He yelled in fear. The bully gang watched in horror as rays of ice started forming around him and nearby rocks were ominously floating in midair. Tears were starting to form in the Norwegian boy's eyes.

"I SAID STAY AWAY!" Lukas screamed, causing the ice to shoot up in sharp icicles and the floating rocks to be thrown at the gang. The gang stumbled away as they tried to run away from the blonde, yelling things like "Monster!" or "Freak!"

Lukas's eyes snapped open and immediately shoved himself out and backed away from (name)'s embrace. (Name) could see for the first time, his face was showing complete fear.

"Lukas?" (name) questioned in concern.

"Stay away from me (name)…" He whispered.

"What? Lukas why?" (name) questioned again as she took a step forward, but he stepped back.

"Please (name)! Don't come near me!" Lukas could feel the fear bubbling up again. (name) watched in shock and surprise as ice started forming at his feet and small nearby objects started floating. Realization had hit her.

"Wait Lukas, is this about… your childhood?" (name) took a step forward again and reached out her hand to comfort him.

"I don't want to hurt you!" He yelled and took off into the forest, leaving a trail of ice and magic behind and the floating objects dropped to the ground. As he ran farther away from (name) his mind was swirling.

"I don't want to hurt (name), I can't bear to imagine if I did… Because…" He looked behind him to glance at (name), her face was in pure worry, and he looked away.

"…I love her…" He realized. Lukas felt like he could go as far as he can if it means (name) wouldn't get hurt by his powers. (Name) managed to refrain herself from chasing after Lukas.

"He needs to be alone right now…" She told herself and gave out a sad smile and walked back home. When she got home, her mother as the first to notice her state.

"Wow (name)! It looks like going for a new look! I like your hair down… it suits you!" She smiled, not even once asking where she had been all this time. (Name) reached up to touch her hair. Indeed it was all loose, but it was soft to the touch.

"Yeah…" (Name) whispered.

* * *

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

The next day (name) came to school looking completely and feeling different. Her (hair colour) hair that was usually tied up was let down. Instead of her usual jeans and long sleeved shirt, she wore a warm woolen jacket over a knee length (dress colour) dress. She wore no makeup, but she looked really pretty. The only jewelry that she wore was earrings in the shape of snowflakes. People were practically staring at (name) and whispering about how pretty she looked as she walked past to her locker. Melissa found out what was the commotion and frowned. The mean girl walked up to (name)'s locker, looking forward to making (name)'s day hell again.

"Hey (name)!" she barked. (name) turned to Melissa with a smile on her face.

"Hello Melissa… do you need something?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, I have the need to tell you that your style sucks… you should home and change to your normal not pretty self… "She gave out a mean smirk, while her group behind her burst into giggles. (name) frowned at the comment.

"Now look here Melissa…" She said in an annoyed tone as she closed her locker and turned to face the mean girl.

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand, and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa

"I would appreciate it if you could take your crabby insults somewhere else…" (Name) stepped forward and Melissa stepped back with a slight panic in her expression.

"Because I had just about had it with it!" She said in a loud voice. Melissa didn't know what to do because she hadn't expected this reaction before.

"And you know what? It's not only me that has had it, it's everyone else in this school… we all are getting sick of you telling us what to do…" She said and motioned to everyone else.

"I mean, telling everyone to hate me? Wow… that is just…" (Name) stated, determination in her expression.

"You know, there was once a time when I couldn't even think of standing up and confronting you for what you did. I couldn't even stand up for myself even if I had too. Ever since I got into high school, I had been hiding away and not telling anyone how I really felt, so yes, I faked my feelings. So now I'm telling you this now…" (Name) was now standing face to face a centimeter away from Melissa, who really looked panicked.

"We would all appreciate it, me especially, to just stop all of this pointless teasing, because no one has done anything to physically or mentally hurt you! And if they did, they wouldn't be doing it on purpose, because nobody wants to hurt you in any way!" (Name) finished, pointing her finger right in front of Melissa's face, who had a mixture of awe and shock in her expression. (Name)'s expression started to soften, removing her finger in front of Melissa's face.

"You know… any person who could have stood up to you once and for all today would have probably belted you out with some insults of their own and make your life in turn, hell… But I won't do that…" Melissa started back at (name), her expression now of surprise.

"Because nobody deserves to have that, they deserve to have the happiest times of their life, one without anybody having to carry strong regrets and grudges... and one without worrying that their bad emotions and events could unfortunately take over their life completely…" (Name) added as she turned and walked away, leaving the whole hallway of students, frozen in awe.

(Na na, na na, na na na na)

Let it go yeah

Na, na.

Here I stand.

Let it go, let it go, oh

* * *

(Name) was walking to her class when she passed a window and saw Lukas outside. Standing alone. She quickly went into her class, placed her books down and told the teacher that she needed to leave class and help a friend who was having trouble getting to class. Since this teacher was a little nicer than the other teachers, she nodded in approval while giving a soft smile.

(Name) finally reached the outside courtyard and saw that Lukas had his back to her, soft lights of magic emitting from his palms.

Lukas was out all alone, he wanted to have some moments of peace to himself before starting the whole day of busy classes. He was playing with his magic when a sweet soft voice reached his ears.

"Hello Lukas…"

The blonde spun around, and right in front of him was (name), the person he's in love with. He was also impressed at how much (name) had changed over a night, her hair and her personality. Yes, he had heard what happened between Melissa and (name)

"Well, why aren't you going to class? The bell did ring you know…" the girl gave out a cute chuckle. Lukas didn't say anything but when he saw (name) took a step forward, he took a step back.

"(Name) it's okay, I can go to class on my own…" He reassured. (Name) saw his action and her expression became comforting. In one move, she stride over to Lukas and took his hand in hers. Lukas was surprised, but the ice and magic that had started forming around him melted away.

"Lukas, it's okay…" She said. The Norwegian boy was about to tell her how he might have the chance of hurting her when she quickly cut in.

"I know what you are going to say, you might hurt me with your powers just like you did with that boy, but it's not your fault. I will help you to try and control your powers and I will not leave you and think that you are a monster or freak because of your mysterious ability… because…"

Lukas listened intently, waiting in suspense on what (name) is going to say.

"Because…You don't leave someone that you love…" (Name) blushed and Lukas was making sure if he was hearing things right.

"What I'm trying to say is…" She was immensely blushing. She was finding it very hard to confess to him and tried to think up of another way to confess. Her eye's scanned his face until they trailed down to his lips. Mustering up all of her courage, (name) stood on her tip toes and kissed Lukas, his eyes widened in shock and he froze up again. It was a quick kiss, but to Lukas, the two of them were standing frozen in a bliss that seemed to go on forever, (name)'s lips were soft and sweet and he could catch the scent of her hair, which smelled of vanilla and blended perfectly with the sweet kiss. When they both pulled apart, (name) was smiling and Lukas felt a blush creeping up, but tried to pull of his normal emotionless expression.

"I love you Lukas…" (Name) said shyly and gave him a hug. The two were both standing in silence until (name) had a panic surprise look, bringing her hands to her face.

"Oh! We have to get to class" She cried out and immediately ran back inside the building. "See you in math Lukas!" she cried out before disappearing behind the doors. Lukas was left standing alone, he couldn't believe what just happened. He thought that the girl he loved only thought of him as a friend, instead he was wrong. And for the first time in forever, he smiled, a true, sincere and loving smile.

Melissa had been dismissed from class because she needed to go to the bathroom, her mind was still thinking about what happened earlier. She was walking past a school window when something caught her eye. She looked outside to see (name) giving Lukas a quick hug before running back in the building. What tugged on Melissa's heart was that Lukas smiled. Ever since she was with Lukas, she had never seen him smile before and thought that he was emotionless at some point. Melissa had mixed feelings about what she just had witnessed, should she be angry? Jealous? Should she get back at (Name)? She thought. Then she thought of something that even surprised her and she smiled.

"You know… they actually make a great couple…" She muttered to herself as she walked away.

Let it go…

* * *

(Extra ending)

The bell for the end of first period rang and everyone immediately burst out through the doors. Melissa was walking towards her next class when she was accidentally and harshly bumped by a passing student who didn't even noticed what he did, making Melissa drop her books all over the floor. Melissa was left to pick up her books when she saw a hand holding one of her books. She looked up and saw a guy with a mess of brown hair and shining blue eyes with a soft expression on his face.

"Need any help?" he asked smiled. Melissa didn't know what to do until she found herself smiling back.

"Thank you…"


End file.
